Halfway Resolved
by JDH714
Summary: Set immediately after the summer finale. Callie is breaking down, and has to make choices about life and family. Can she come to terms with her relationship with Brandon? Is she half as selfish as she thinks she is, or does she deserve happiness too? In the end, will she have to choose between family and romance? Or is it best to leave things halfway resolved?
1. Chapter 1

I guess we were on the freeway a total of five minutes before Wyatt pulled off at an exit and started driving us through neighborhoods. Honestly, a probably should have noticed that we were driving the wrong way, but I was in such a daze I couldn't think straight. After a few neighborhoods I finally comprehend what is outside the window I have been staring out of, and realize that the ocean is getting closer, and we are supposed to be going in the other direction. I contemplate whether or not it is a good idea to ask the guy who is helping you run away if he knows where he's going. But finally I do ask why we didn't continue on the freeway.

"Well I had to come pick you up, because you guilt tripped me into thinking you were going to hitchhike, remember. That was the wrong freeway, no I got to get us to the right one." He says with his signature, dry-humored, just-try-and-figure-out-if-I'm-joking voice. I decide to believe him. Besides, I was up half the night packing and walking to his motel, so in my defense, I was not at the top of my game when it came to judgment. I didn't realize we were going back to the Foster's house until Wyatt had pulled into the driveway.

And of course, Brandon is standing on the porch, staring at me.

His expression is one I've never seen. After all, Brandon has weird expressions. Weird emotions. I like to think I have people like him figured out to a science, but he always surprises me with the things that go through his mind, the way he controls his emotions, and the way his personality seems to change. Like yesterday... at the wedding... when I kissed him... and the whole time he looked me in the eye, completely honest and forward. But this expression isn't like that. As he walks down the porch and towards the car, I can't tell if he is furious at me or happy that I'm back. (No, he has to be furious, how can he possibly be happy that I'm back. All I do is stir up trouble. The passed twenty-four hours have proved that.) He disappears behind the hedge as the car pulls totally into the driveway. I turn to Wyatt, and I probably wasn't to good at hiding the hurt and confused look on my face.

"He called me early this morning... said he thought you'd run away. I promised to bring you back. Callie, as fun as going on the road with you would have been. I'm sure we would have had tons of stimulating conversation," He said sarcastic, reminding me of our first conversation. Of course, he ended that sentence with 'and sex.' (Brutal honesty, I respect him for that.) "But you belong here. You like Brandon, not me. And he cares about you. I do too, enough to know that you need to go back home."

Home, the word cuts like a knife. This can't be my home. If Lena and Stef ever found out what I did with Brandon... what I want to do with Brandon... they'll kick me and Jude out. If it was just me... it wouldn't matter... I'd risk it. But I can't put Jude through that. He was so hurt yesterday! And he was right. About me. About me being selfish. The whole time with Brandon, I'm thinking to myself 'I know what I deserve now.' The truth is, I've been hurt in life, and I've shut myself out. With Brandon, with the Fosters, I've opened up. I don't hurt as much. I know what I deserve. But I can't deserve more then Jude. _He's _my happiness. Making sure he is safe and happy. That's what matters. He belongs in this family... even if I don't. I can't hurt Jude, I can't risk him getting hurt. I'm the closest thing he has to a mother. He probably doesn't even remember our parents... before everything went to hell. He needs me. I have to put him first... that's how it has to be. And now, now he will have a family. Two moms who adore him, a loving sister, two big brothers... but not me. I can't be there. 'Cause being there means being adopted.

Yeah, adoption. The one, totally selfish thing that every single foster-child craves. I can't say I have not wanted to be adopted since I entered the system. But I can't now. I can't be adopted by Stef and Lena, because... because I'm betraying them. Sneaking around with their son. Their son, who deserves so much more then me. No... I'm done putting myself down! Brandon cares about me, I care about him, and he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him. He chose me. Out of everyone, he chose to care about me. From the first day til now.

But if I'm adopted, I'm not just the foster-sister, the girl who lived with him for a little while then moved on. Then Brandon is my brother, the same as Jude, and I'm his sister. We can't be together. It stops being a foster-sibling rule, a line for us not to cross. It becomes wrong. It might even become illegal.

But that's a load of shit. I don't care if it's illegal or wrong or whatever. Neither does Brandon. What matters is Jude, the fact that I'm betraying him, putting his future at risk. This isn't something our mother would do to her son. I'm betraying her too if I don't do what's best for Jude.

By now, Brandon appears in the window again. I turn my face towards Wyatt, unable to look either in the eyes.

"You should have just driven me away... so I couldn't hurt anyone else." I say to him. Brandon has opened my door, and I won't fight. "Thanks for being a good friend, Wyatt." I add, as I crawl from the car, unable to look up and see Brandon's face.

"Goodbye Callie." Wyatt says. I nod.

"Thank you... Wyatt. Drive safe." Brandon tells him, closing the door of the car. Wyatt slowly pulls out of the driveway. I stare at the car until it drives out of my sight.

Then I turn to Brandon, unsure of what to expect.

He pulls me into a hug, holding me in a tight embrace. I have no idea how to respond.

"You're... you're supposed to be furious at me..." I say. He lets me go, well, he holds my arms in his hands as he faces me.

"I... I can't be furious at you. I went into your room this morning looking for you. When you weren't there. Callie, what happened? Why did you try to run away?" His personality is so different then yesterday... then any day. Is he actually frightened? I don't know what to say, so I shake him off and start walking toward the house.

"Did you tell anyone I was gone? Cause if you did it will go on my record and I'll get labeled a flight risk. Then Jude and I will never find another good house."

"What? No... I didn't. Everyone's still asleep. Would you stop!" Suddenly, he is in front of me. I'm shocked. "Callie, you and Jude never need to find another house. This is your home. This is your family. Callie... you are not your file. Not anymore, not ever. Talk to me! Why did you try and run away?" I guess I'm stunned. I've never been at a lost for words before. Sure, I'm not the most talkative... but I've never been this speechless.

"We... we kissed." I finally say. Brandon looks at me in disbelief.

"You... you didn't want to kiss me? Callie, all you had to do was say that and I..."

"I wanted to kiss you." I interject truthfully.

"Then what's wrong?" Brandon said, somewhat relieved.

"Jude saw." I say.

"Yes, he did see. I was going to try and talk to you about it when I found you missing. What happened, what did he say?"

"He told me the truth. I was selfish. I'm sorry, but us kissing could get Jude kicked out."

"You and Jude are never going to get kicked out! Moms want to adopt you!" Brandon says.

"Which only makes us kissing even more wrong." I tell him. I had a point and he knew it. But he was quick in reply.

"I don't care about what other people say is right and wrong. I only care about you!" He said.

"Brandon, listen to me. We can't be together. I know you say that your moms wouldn't do anything... but you can't know for sure. I have to do what's best for Jude."

"Callie... you've taken care of Jude your whole life. He loves you, and you love him. Sure, he was shocked, and probably scared, but he'll get used to the idea of us being together. Everyone will." Brandon is tying his hardest to reassure me.

"No... he wont." And then it all comes out. Everything that Jude said to me, every thought I've had since. I'm rambling, ranting, crying. I'm melting down in front of him, pouring out all my fears, all the reasons we could never, ever be together. I've lost every defense I've ever built around myself. Brandon doesn't even know who to respond. I hate myself. I feel like a weak drama queen, crying about how hard my life is, how sad I am. I tell myself I should just shut up and close down. But as I think this, Brandon wraps his arm around me, walks me onto the porch, sits with me on the bench, and holds me.

I haven't been held since my mom died. And I continue to break down. Finally, I've gone quiet. I start to breath regularly again. My brain seems to unfog. I stop crying, sitting in Brandon's arms. I feel awkward, this is something I don't do. If I cry, if I break down, it has always been on my own, so no one can hear me, so no one will think I'm weak. I feel so damaged. I've felt broken ever since I told Brandon the truth about... Liam... Then, Brandon breaks the silence.

"Thank you. For opening up to me. I know it has to be really hard to do that. I get it now. You feel guilty... you feel weak... you think you are betraying Jude. You even think you are being selfish. But you aren't. What Jude said, and I'm sorry to say this because he is a great kid, was out of line. It was rude, and it was disrespectful. You have spend your entire life protecting him, and he repaid you by saying those things to you. He was selfish Callie, not you." I want to stop him. How dare he insult my brother.

"And now, now you're angry with me. I'm sorry, I love Jude, but it's true. Callie, he is a kid, you've raised him, it's normal that he thinks of himself before you. You've raised him, always put his needs before yours. Without realizing it... he's started to do the same: think of his wants and needs as more important then yours." I'm not mad anymore. I'm scared. It's like he is reading my thoughts.

"You are not a screw up, you have had a screwed up life. Not the same thing. You've been a mom to your own little brother. And you did a great job. But you don't have to be a mom anymore. Moms are going to take care of Jude now. Of Jude and you. You are allowed to take care of yourself. Jude has all of us, you have all of us. Callie, no matter what, you and Jude are part of this family. You tried to run away because you thought that Jude would get adopted, and everything would be okay for everybody. Everybody except you. You'd hurt. But you knew that. But what you didn't realize is that I love you. Moms love you. Mariana and Jesus love you. Jude loves you. Everyone would hurt with you gone. You can't leave. You are no disposable." I don't know if he heard his mom telling me those words on the night we rescued Jude... or maybe he and his mom are just so alike that they thought of the same idea. Either way... this time it gets through. Without thinking, and wrap my arms around him and hold on as tight as possible. He pulls me close to him.

"Thank you." I say.

Now, now I really, truly understand. I was _not _being selfish when I kissed Brandon. And I'm not being arrogant when I say that I am wanted. Maybe even loved.

It's an hour before everyone is up, maybe more. Brandon had dried my tears, hugged me, and pressed kisses on my cheeks and forehead more times then I could count. He's carried my bags upstairs, and made me swear not to leave again. Now, he pulls a huge pan of biscuits out of the oven, as I sit on the counter with a cup of coffee in both hands. I'm smiling, laughing as he nearly burns himself trying to take a biscuit off the pan. I'm happy. I'm really happy.

"So how do I make this gravy stuff?" He asks. I fake a groan as I fill a measuring cup with water, pour it into a saucepan, and help him mix in the package of gravy mix. I make sure to flick water in his face. As the gravy finished, I cut a couple biscuits in half for each of us, and set them on some plates. He plops gravy on them all. He is overly dramatic and charming. So I pretend to roll my eyes.

We have just started eating at the island when Jesus rolls in. Woken by the smell of gravy, every boys weakness. As he makes himself a plateful, I feel myself begin to retreat back into my shell. Brandon senses it. He reaches his arm down and squeezes my leg lovingly.

"We all love you, don't ever hide again." his eyes say. (Yes, his eyes say. Melodramatic enough? I would have laughed if it hadn't comforted me so much.) So, I don't hide.

The rest of the family comes down, Lena and Stef, wrapped in each others arms, Mariana, already looking flawless, and of course Jude, who won't look me or Brandon in the eyes. We all sit around that wonderful little island, which I have never realized how much I love until now. I'm an overly dramatic freak: I admit it, that island is my favorite place on earth. We eat, and laugh, and smile. Jude is hesitant, and I so want to talk to him, but something in Brandon's look says 'I'll handle it.' So I let it pass.

"Stef? Can I please have some more coffee?" I say. Stef is standing at the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup.

"Callie... Is it too soon to ask that you say mom?" Lena asks out of the blue. Everyone kind of freezes. But then I feel this warm tug at the pit of my stomach, and I smile.

"Mom, can you refill my cup?" I ask. Brandon is beaming. Lena and Stef are too. Moms are too.

"Uh, no. One cup a day, that the new rule." Stef, Mom, replies. Brandon laughs beside me. Jesus says something about justice in the world, and I know... this is home.

Two moms, a sister, two little brothers... and I boy I love but have no label for. All around a big island in a tiny kitchen. And for now, this is enough. And if that's selfish... well then I think it's okay to be a little selfish.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So this was my first story in a really long time. I just was inspired by this show unlike other stuff before. (Don't know why.) So this is the result._

_So, first for the apologies: I'm sorry if this sucked. I'm sorry if the characters were totally out of character, I'm sorry if it was cliché or predictable, I'm sorry that Callie and Brandon are not making out, and I'm sorry I yelled at Jude. (But come on! The things that boy said to his poor sister! I get his life is not a walk in the park, but someone had to call Bravo-Sierra on that one!)_

_As for out-of-character-ness, I try to write what I think the characters would actually do or say in this situation. I can only do that by looking at what the characters do on the show, running it through my head, and coming up with reasons for their actions. But I'm not the creator of the characters, so I'm not in their head the way the creators are. Like John Ciardi says about translating the Divine Comedy: I'm a violin following a piano when it comes to character. The characters are mostly the same, but there are some obvious differences – they will not sound 100% the same. So, as an author, I have to take the characters and make them my own. Take Callie: in my mind she is hurt, she is troubled, and she likes to wall herself up. But she is not as "strong" as people think. She is honest, and very matter-of-fact like. And she is going through inner turmoil right now. So she breaks down. But once she has, she is strong enough to start rebuilding herself. She's been changing, now she is changed... ish._

_Okay, sorry, if you are still reading this you are totally bored of my ranting. So, what did ya think? Was it any good? Was it terrible? Is it worth doing more? I really want to write a scene with Brandon talking to Jude about stuff, and maybe more of Callie just becoming part of the family. And of course, the whole future of Brandon and Callie. Is any of that sounding interesting? No? Review please. I'm really not sure about this..._

_But thank you so much for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Two days have passed since the wedding. Lena and Stef (Moms, as I am trying to get used to calling them) left on a quick honeymoon, leaving us five kids alone. It's really a big relief. Them being gone means I have at least another week to decide what to do about my relationship with Brandon. Or rather, Brandon and I have a week of forgetting about the cons and just enjoying each others company. Uh... at least I thought we were going to. But now, as I walk through the front door after school, expecting to find Brandon in the kitchen snacking, I find Jude and Jesus playing video games. But then it all makes sense: Brandon is waiting for me in his room, so we can play a song together. I go to my and Mariana's room, and get the guitar Brandon gave me. My... my sister is touching up her nail polish as I enter.

"Hey. Do you want to go to a party tonight?" Mariana asks me. I shake my head.

"No thanks... I don't have good luck at parties." I say, and its the truth. I have never had fun at a party. Mariana looks somewhat disappointed, but I give her a soft smile, take the guitar from it's home near my bed, and walk down to the hall the short way to Brandon's room. I knock softly, and walk in. And Brandon's not there. He's no where to be seen. I'm lost. I waited for him after school for a while, before deciding he must have just headed home. Now he wasn't here. It wasn't his dad's day to have dinner with him. He should be here. He is supposed to be here, so we can be together. He must be hurt, or lost, or in trouble, because he's Brandon, and he said we would hang out today, and he always keeps his promises.

No, no he's okay. He is probably still at school, stuck helping one of the teachers, all of whom love him, doing something. Or maybe his piano instructor demanded he come do an extra practice. Whatever his reason, it's not his fault, and he'll be here soon, because he's Brandon, and he doesn't break promises. Because he is not like other guys. He could never be like other guys. He cares. He doesn't just expect to leave me hanging and make out with me when it suits his schedule. He's not like other guys who don't care. I just have to keep reminding myself this. He cares, he won't leave me. It's getting harder to believe as the minutes tick by. I am not clingy, I am just concerned. I'm not being a clingy little girl, I'm not! But where is he.

Finally, I hear the door open. Brandon is there.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" Brandon asks. I know it's just out of curiosity, he's not trying to be rude. I wipe my face quick, I think my eyes watered a bit.

"Ugh... Just waiting for you. Where were you." I ask. The moment I say it I know it came out demanding.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine! Where were you!?" I nearly shout. Why doesn't he just answer the question?

"Callie... you know you can trust me... right? I said we should hang out, and I wouldn't go back on it." Once again, it seems like Brandon is reading my thoughts, telling what I want to hear. "I'm sorry, I was with Talya. I had to tell her we were breaking up." I smile.

"Uh... How.. How did she take it? What did you tell her?" I ask, trying to mask my excitement at this.

"She was... confused. I tried telling her it wasn't her fault, that I just didn't love her anymore. I think... I think we should be careful if we see here around school. I don't know what she thinks." He tells me. I am failing at not smiling.

"So... are you sad? Breaking up with a girlfriend is hard." I tease. He smirks at me.

"Yeah... I could really use a hug or a kiss to feel better." He teases back. I am a little shocked at his sudden forwardness. He looks at me, and his smile disappears. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to pressure you. We haven't even talked about our relationship yet." I smile again. He cares about me. I stop his scared speech with a peck on the lips.

"I know what I deserve. I want us to be together... at least to try. But I don't feel comfortable giving us a label yet. Are we dating? How can we be if we are going to be siblings? I want us to spend time together, I want to kiss you, but I'm not ready for a label." I say truthfully. Brandon smiles, and then he kisses my forehead. I feel loved around him. I feel safe.

"Then we are just Brandon and Callie. No more, no less. Until we can figure everything out."

We are both on Brandon's bed, I have my guitar, he has his keyboard, and we are just playing. I love this so much. He is teaching me a new song, a song he wrote just for us, just for a moment like this. And I love it. That he took the time to stress and work and sit up at night with headphones on writing a line for me to play on guitar. No one has ever cared so much about me. We are almost at the end of the song, and Brandon is building up on the piano, nodding at me to play louder. Then I mess up, and I feel awful.

"Sorry." I say quickly.

"It's fine." Brandon says, just as quickly. He never seems to care about my mistakes.

"In my defense, only a crazy person would switch from F-sharp minor to F-sharp major in the middle of the measure." I tease him. In truth, it's not nearly that mean, but still.

"Here, let me help." Brandon says. Then he does that thing where he wraps me in a hug, puts his fingers on mine, and helps me through the awkward key change. I smile the whole time.

"You wrote in just so you could do this, huh?" I say. He just shrugs, before kissing me softly on the lips. I turn into the kiss, hoping to continue, when the door opens.

Jude... again.

He looks even more hurt then last time at the wedding.

"I knew it. How could you be so selfish!" Jude says, storming out of the room. I jump from the bed, ready to go after my brother again. But Brandon's arm stops me.

"Callie, can I go talk to Jude?" He asks. I'm taken aback, but nod. Brandon squeezes my hand as he gets up and walks out of the room. Without much thought, I follow after him. I see him turn into Jude's room, and here a stern voice say:

"We need to talk."

I stay by the door silently, not wanting them to know I'm listening. But I can't help myself. The two boys I love most in the world are talking, maybe fighting, and I need to hear it.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jude spits. Before the wedding, I didn't even know Jude had that tone of voice. I don't like it that he is using it.

"Well, I'm your brother now, so you have to." Brandon replies.

"So you like making out with your _sister_?" Jude replies. "You and Callie are being selfish. You could get us..."

"Kicked out. Yeah, I've heard. Callie reminds me of that everyday. But I'm not here to argue about whether it is right or wrong, or what Moms will do or not do. I'm here to tell you to go apologize to your sister."

Why should I?" Jude tries to continue but Brandon cuts him off.

"Because Callie went to juvie for you. Because Callie gave up her childhood for you, risked her life for you. And you had the nerve to call her selfish. You had the nerve to say that she screws things up!" Brandon pauses. Jude is silent. "I get that you are scared, and I get that your life has been hard, but you had no right to say those things to Callie." There is another long pause.

"Jude, Moms love you. They will not kick you out for any reason. Everything is okay now. But whatever Callie and I do is our business now. And our punishments, if we are punished, will be our punishments, but not yours. The only thing you need to worry about, is making it up to your sister." And with that, Brandon appears at the doorway, not in the least surprised to see me. He holds out his hand, and I take it, as we walk back to his bedroom.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"He just didn't realize what he was saying." Brandon says in Jude's defense.

"I know."

About an hour later, Brandon heads down to the kitchen, calling first to order some pizza, and then for the twins and Jude to come eat. Mariana has left for her party, promising to be back by seven, per Moms' rules. I have a feeling between Jesus and Brandon, Mariana and I have no chance of sneaking out or doing anything that the boys don't approve of. As the two older boys set places on the island, Jude comes up to me, his head cast down. With a look at Brandon, I lead Jude to the living room.

Immediately, he reaches up the short distance in our height and I pull him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I was rude. I love you Callie. It's not my business." He begins to ramble through short sobs. We have never, ever, in our lives fought about anything, other then nail polish, and I am so relieved that it has been hurting him as much as it hurt me. My eyes water a little as I tell him I love him, that everything is okay.

"This is our family now, Jude." I tell him. And for once, I think that everything will be okay for me and the little guy. We dry our tears, laugh at each other, and head back into the kitchen.

Dinner is chaos. Three boys and three boxes of pizza is a bad combination. Jesus and Jude find it very entertaining to steal slices off each others plates, then run around the island laughing. I yell for them to to careful, laughing as Brandon steals a slice of the abandoned plate of Jesus. When Mariana comes back from the party, it gets even worse, as both of my little brothers start stealing from my little sister. And of course, they have to start dipping their figures in marinara sauce and wiping it on each others faces. Mariana nearly kills them, throwing an entire pizza slice directly at Jesus' face. And then Brandon and I yell at them to grow up. Just like any older child tells their younger brothers and sister.

And as I think of them with those names, those titles, I feel happy. I feel like this is a family.

And I know it is a family when everyone under the age of sixteen disappears the moment the food is gone, leaving Brandon and I to clean up. But I don't mind. We throw the boxes away and call for lights out. Not that anyone but Jude will be actually going to sleep. We have no adult authority figures around, why would we sleep. I go put Jude to sleep, telling him I love him, and sitting with him for a few minutes before he falls asleep. Then I go downstairs to find Brandon and the twins on the coach, popcorn and a movie ready.

"Come on. Big kid movie night." Jesus says. I pretend to roll my eyes as I sit down next to Brandon. He wraps a blanket around us both, trying to make it seem totally innocent, like Mariana and Jesus, who share a blanket on their side of the coach. Mariana sits in between Jesus and Brandon, with me on the other side. As we start the movie, I realize how much I love this. Having a sister, a brother, a Brandon, who I can be myself around.

The movie is a dumb action movie, but Jesus loves it, and Brandon enjoys it too. Mariana and I tease our boys about it. I make a joke about how I could beat the lead in a fight, and Jesus cracks himself up describing the imaginary fight. After a while, Mariana falls asleep on Jesus, and Jesus is totally engrossed by the movie, tapping excessively at the intense parts, and playing mindlessly with Mariana's hair at the slow parts, to relieve his ADHD. That's when Brandon coolly wraps his arm around me, and I snuggle (yes, I, Callie Jacob actually snuggled) up into his embrace.

Nothing is determined, everything is still crazy and in flux. But right now, I just feel happy. And everything is okay.

_Author's Note: _

_Good? Bad? Totally out of character?_

_I was hoping to revise this chapter a little more, but I also wanted to just go ahead and post it and see if you guys like it. If you do, and people review and follow, well then I guess I'll continue the story. I'm putting off making decisions about Callie and Brandon's future because its crazy. I mean, Callie deserves to get adopted, and I think she deserves a good family. But if Callie gets adopted, then she is Brandon's sister, and then it is not legal for them to ever get married and be happy. But what if Callie says that she doesn't want to be adopted!? And she gives it all up for a future with Brandon. What do Stef and Lena do, say? What if it doesn't work out between our star-cross'd lovers? Ugh! Help me!_

_Okay, enough ranting. Thank you for reading! Hope you didn't think it was a complete waste of time! _


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday had been the start of a new semester at school... it just hadn't really sunk in with the moms leaving in the morning, and worrying about Brandon and Jude. Today, though, as I sit in my new drama class (which to my surprise is not a study on the psychology of teenage girls) I am realizing how big of a deal this little schedule change may become.

"Drama is all about self-expression, and the sharing of raw emotion with the audience." The teacher says. I don't like were this is going: it reminds me of group therapy, when the instructor tried to get me to talk. I only did so once, to try and convince that girl Sarah to stay away from... Liam...

"All of you will partner up with another classmate, and this week you will get to know each other better. You will share intimate moments from your life with each other." A couple boys chuckle in the background, but the teacher quickly says, "Minds out of the gutter," and continues. "Over the weekend, you and your partner will get together and help each other write a monologue about a difficult part of your life, which you will perform next week. This exercise will help you develop the skills needed to portray a character's emotions..."

Ever since I've been living with the Fosters, and I guess even more since Brandon stopped me from running away, I have tried to break out of my shell of fear, and be more open and honest about my feelings. But this is moving to fast for me. Pick a stranger to share my worst experiences with, then choose one experience to explain to a classful of random students? I'm not ready. Sure, I can share with Brandon, but this is to much. I'll just have to fail this, because I am not...

"Hey, will you please let me partner up with you?" I turn to face the boy who has just asked me.

Jesus... it didn't even dawn on me that we were in the same class, which makes me feel dumb now.

I nod, with mixed emotions.

"Sweet. I'd rather do this with someone I know, and through you probably would too." Jesus says, taking the empty seat next to me. I always sat alone in the back of the class.

"Do you, um... Do you mind if we waited until tomorrow to start?" I ask.

"Yeah. No problem. We can wait." He says.

As if we are in a movie, the bell rings just at this perfect time, releasing us from class. Jesus stands up.

"Later." He says, and is gone, probably to see Lexi. I think this is her last day of school before her family heads of on the vacation no one was supposed to know about. I take my bag and quietly walk into the hall. Brandon is waiting for me.

"How was drama?" Brandon asks me. I play off my nervousness, for now, until we are along.

"Um, it was okay. Jesus and I are going to do a project together."

"Oh, fun. Not "Romeo & Juliet" I hope." He teases. I laugh.

"Yep. I have to make out with him for the class." I joke back.

"Ha! Can I switch into your class. Kissing you sounds a lot better then computer tech." He whispers the last part, tilting his head towards a classroom just down the hall.

"Agreed." I flirt. Its odd, I never really flirt with guys, unless I'm trying to get something out of them. But Brandon is different, I want to flirt with Brandon. But now I am realizing how close we are, how it might look, so I take a step back. Brandon follows suit.

"So what is the project about?" Brandon asks, now that we start walking to our shared next period, Timothy's English class.

"Just monologues. We have to help each other write them." I am not trying to lie to him, I just don't want to discuss my silly fears right now. Brandon lets the matter rest as we go through the rest of our day.

* * *

I think this is only the third time I have stayed in once school long enough to change semesters. I forget how confusing it is. By the time the day is over, I am exhausted! And apparently, the rest of the Foster kids are too. For the first time in a long time, we are all walking home together, to tired from the day to make plans. Me, Brandon, Jude, Mariana, Jesus... and Lexi, spending her last day with the twins. I am hoping, like a love-sick teenage girl, I admit it, that the others would have plans, so me and Brandon could have some time alone. Now, as I see the looks on their faces, I doubt it. As we are walking, Jude in the front, Lexi and the twins in the middle, and Brandon and I in the rear, I decide to be devious.

"So, how was all your days?" I ask, chuckling mildly as I hear the expected, collected gasp from my siblings, and Brandon, and Lexi.

"Conner and I only have one class together." Jude says bitterly, facing us, walking backwards in front of us all on the straight sidewalk.

"I think I actually need to study for A.P. History..." Mariana says, clearly shocked by what most of us expect. She says this mostly to Lexi.

"One of my teachers just would not accept that I was going to be on vacation for a while. He kept trying to hand me homework." Lexi put in. Jesus looks even more depressed, but lightens the topic.

"And one of my teachers just would not accept it when I told her I would probably forget half the homework she is going to assign." Jesus jokes. Jude bursts out laughing at his older brother's semi-predictable joke. Lexi giggles a bit too. Mariana is just rolling her eyes.

"How about you?" I ask Brandon.

"Let's see, I nearly fell asleep during my computer class. It's not like every teenager on earth doesn't get how to work a computer. And then AP Lit. is just crazy this semester. Our reading list is huge." Brandon complains. I laugh. Even Brandon has a hard time with school sometimes.

"Sucks for you." Jesus comments, turning to face Brandon, just to make sure the tease got through.

"You're time will come! Learn from the pain of your upperclassman sibling!" Brandon says back. "Next year, I'll be a senior with three free periods, and I'll be laughing at you Jesus!" I laugh, as Jesus and the others all turn away from us, pondering the inevitable approach of hard classes. Brandon turns to me. "Can you believe it: three semesters and we will be graduating." That sends a bit of panic through me. I have never even gave a thought to live after high school, or rather, life our of the foster care system. I don't know what I am going to do. And now I am remembering the project for drama, and that fear overrides everything else. All the sudden I just want to close up. Brandon must see this, he always sees right through me, because he discreetly takes my hand, and looks down to my eyes. I get the message, he doesn't want me closing down. But I can't very well talk to him about everything right here, where the only privacy from the outside world are the palm trees on the sidewalk's edge. Instead, I look into his eyes, pleading with him to change the subject. Of course, he understands perfectly.

"So, what are everyone's plans. As surrogate adult for the week, I need to know." He says, switching into geeky, strict, responsible brother mode. "Jude?"

"Nothing... I have to work on math tonight. Do you think you can help me with some of the hard stuff?" Jude nervously asks Brandon, turning and walking backwards again.

"No problem." Brandon replies. This makes me happy. I can't have the two people I care most about fighting, and they seem to be close. Maybe it's just my imagination making stuff up... but I think after Brandon confronted Jude yesterday... their relationship all the sudden grew. Brandon is almost the father-figure Jude has never had. Almost... because I don't think Jude will ever have a father-figure. But that's fine: because now, he has Lena and Stef... two moms who love him. And me... I think I count as a mom-figure. Then the two thoughts are blending in my mind, me the mom, Brandon the dad, taking care of Jude. Then Jude has grown up and made a life for himself. And then, in my head, its me and Brandon, with our own kids, our own life.

But that can't happen. I can't see it ever working. And I want it too so much! But... This is all too confusing, so I through the thoughts away and listen to the conversation again.

"How about we have a big movie night. Order Chinese food, get a couple really good movies, tons of blankets, and we can just hang out." Brandon suggests. Apparently, no one had the energy to make any plans. (And this is probably the twins' compromise of who gets to see Lexi on her last day.)

An interesting thing about my new home. There is a huge difference in the Foster family between watching a movie, and having a movie night. Watching a movie is nothing special, a regular occurrence, like Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and I did last night. Its just what you do when you get bored. But movie night is special. Like, cancel all plans, bring a date, fall asleep at two o'clock special. Foster movie night could never be replicated in a family that does not genuinely enjoy each others company. And they are amazing. Except for one thing... the no talking rule, which the moms enforce with iron fists. Sure, talking can be annoying, but absolute silence is just as hard. So when Brandon is left in charge, the rule is relaxed. And that makes kids only movie night, as Jude refers to them, extra fun. In juvie, I'd get beat up for saying this, but I absolutely love our Foster movie nights. So I agree instantly. Everyone else does as well.

Jesus is calling the family's favorite Chinese take-out place, as we finally arrive at the house. Then, everyone has a job to do. Jude goes to everyone's rooms, gathering blankets and pillows. Lexi, Mariana, and Jesus go to raid the movie cabinet. That leaves me and Brandon to go make popcorn, sodas, and other random snacks. Honestly, we could get by with just the Chinese delivery food, but it wouldn't be movie night with out tons of snacks. I am setting the timer after putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave when Brandon sneaks around the island and leads me to the far corner of the kitchen.

"So what was wrong today? When we were walking home, you got a deer in the headlights look?" Brandon asks me. I knew this was coming, Brandon will always ask.

"Nothing... I just... You know, this one is honestly nothing." I freeze, I don't know how to explain everything I was thinking.

"Callie... Please, just talk to me." Brandon says. I am silent for a moment.

"I just... I've never thought about what to do after high school. It's always seemed so far away compared to my other problems. It still does. Can we not talk about it? I want to talk to you about something else." I say quickly. He looks confused, but he nods.

"Anything."

"It's just... in my drama class... my assignment with Jesus is to write a monologue about something bad that happened in my life. I mean... its not like I don't have tons of stuff to draw from... but... I've only ever shared stuff with you and moms. I'm... I just don't want to talk about it. I went through it all, why should I relive it? I don't want people to pity me! I don't need people to think I am weak!" Thoughts and emotion I didn't even know I had pour out. Is that really the problem? I don't want to look weak? I look at Brandon, he hasn't stopped looking at me.

"Do you know when I fell for you? It was when we went to get Jude. On the bus. You said that your foster father had hit you all the time, but it wasn't a big deal until he hit Jude. You sounded like it was totally natural for a beautiful, smart, amazing, innocent girl like you should get beat. I knew you were so much stronger then I ever could be. I also knew that I would never let anyone hurt you again. I said to myself, 'She thinks that getting beat is normal. I have to change that.' Not out of pity... out of compassion. Callie, you are amazing, and you have been through stuff I could never survive. You are strong, brave, loving... but you don't need to hide. You don't need to be afraid of looking weak – you're not weak! Callie, people don't pity you... they instantly fall in love with you. You don't need to be afraid of opening up, of telling your story.

"And you know what? I know you. You were terrified of talking about Liam, but when Sarah, a random stranger, was about to be hurt by him, you proved how strong you are by coming to me, to moms, to a judge, telling the truth, and saving her. Callie, you are loving, your are selfless. When you don't think you can do it, think about a girl in the class who was beat all her life... thinking that it is normal. Your story inspires her to get to safety, to get justice. You don't need to be afraid of talking about your life... cause talking about it... it might just change someone else's. And I know you, and you are strong, and you can handle a little monologue." When Brandon has finished, I am tearing up. He wraps his arms around me. I hold him.

"Um... Thank you..." I say. Suddenly the doorbell rings, breaking us apart by instinct. I hurry to the sink, wiping my face with water. Then suddenly, I'm smiling, because Brandon has just cured my fear. I can work with Jesus, and I can tell the entire class. This is nothing compared to what I have done.

* * *

We are all snugly fit on the sofa. Brandon sits on the far left, and I sit as close to him as possible. We share a comforter from his room. Jude is laying on my right side, occasionally moving, laughing, or sitting up to eat. Next on the right is Jesus, with his arm around Lexi, and Mariana on the far side, sitting closely with her best friend and brother. Jude is the only one of us that is small enough to actually find area to move in, the rest of are pretty much packed like sardines. And it is great. I want to end every single day like this. Even more then last night, more then ever, I feel home. I feel like I am surrounded by family. I am actually excited for Stef and Lena to return home, just so the family can be whole again.

Jude has fallen asleep as Brandon puts in the second movie of the night. Brandon returns to the seat next to me, this time closer, even putting his arm around me. If anyone pays attention... we'll just play it off as a brotherly gesture.

Then, suddenly, I begin to drift to sleep, holding my little brother in my arms, Brandon holding me. Part of me even wants to say my big brother is holding me, but another part yells at the first part for even thinking that.

And that's when the last question of the night hits me.

What if... one day... sooner or later...

I have to choose between this family that I love

And Brandon?

* * *

_Author's Note: So there it is, the plot of the story now that I am continuing it. I want to write about Callie adjusting to life day by day, getting closer to the Foster family. Of course, it all will lead up to the question: Will Callie have to choose between being a part of the Foster family, and being with Brandon. I want your input! _

_Thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait, and any mistakes made in the text!_


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up on the couch sucks. A lot. Jude, however "adorable" people might say he looks right now, cuddled up on my lap, is digging into my side. Brandon, who I fell asleep leaning on, is nowhere to be seen. Now my neck is stiff, sore from leaning to one side for who-knows how long. I shift up, looking around the room. Jude and I are the only ones on the couch. Great, they all left in the night to sleep comfortably in their beds, leaving me to sleep on the couch all night. I groan, as I ease Jude off of me, standing up slowly. Ugh... I need coffee.

When I get to the kitchen, Brandon is standing there, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." He says. He may be cute... but he is still annoying. There is no such thing as a good morning. Then he hands me the coffee he just poured.

Okay... he's not on my bad list. Yet.

"So Mariana is in the shower, but as soon as she gets out it's your turn." Brandon says, reminding me that not only is it morning, it's a school morning. I groan, then take a sip of the warm drink in my hands. Don't ask me how people possibly wake up without coffee. I've needed it since I was twelve.

Eventually, I'm woken up enough not to want to kill Brandon for existing, and I finally speak.

"So... why were Jude and I the only ones on the couch?"

"The twins went to bed after Lexi left. I stayed down with you, I just woke up before everyone. Why?" Brandon replied, wondering what brought about the question.

"No reason. I was pretty sure that you had maliciously left me on the couch alone to get a kink in my neck." I teased, Brandon laughed.

Just as I say this, Jesus enters from upstairs.

"You actually slept on the couch? That will mess you up." Jesus states. I roll my eyes in half-annoyance.

"You could have warned me." I say, stretching my neck out.

"Here, let me help." Jesus says out of the blue, and then, his hands are on my shoulders. Instinctively, I try to get away, but then... well... hah...

Jesus is actually really good a massage. Apparently! As he gently rubs my shoulders, I feel the knot in my muscles start to untie. Wow.

"Jesus... that feel really good." I say. It comes out a little dumb, but I'm still kinda shocked. Who'd think that Jesus Foster, the kid with ADD, could sit there, patiently relieving the soreness in my neck. There might be some serious benefits to having Jesus as a brother.

Brandon, however, is not enjoying this, he is glaring at his younger brother. I have a moment of evil, and as Jesus continues to rub me, I let out a soft moan. Brandon's eyes widen. I actually laugh out loud. Now Brandon is blushing, and turning away, which only makes me laugh more. Jesus chuckles behind me, although I don't know what he thinks is going on.

"Feel better." Jesus asks, stopping his hands.

"Actually... yes. Thanks Jesus." I say.

"Anytime." Now Mariana is the kitchen, demanding food from Brandon, the pseudo-adult. I take that as my excuse to go use the shower, asking Jesus to wake up Jude for me.

* * *

It's the period when Jesus and I have drama, and me and him are sitting in a corner of the room. The class has separated into their partners, and we are supposed to be discussing our project. Whether anyone actually is, that's debatable. Jesus and I just kind of sit there is a semi-comfortable silence. I don't know where to start. Then Jesus says something.

"So... this might seem kinda, strange from me... cause it's me..." His leg is shaking, as if he is keeping the beat of a rock song in his head. "But since we have to do this project thing, can I tell you about how Mariana and I ended up with Moms?" It's a little strange, that Jesus will be straightforward, serious even, so I nod. Of course. He nods, as he starts the story.

"Well Ana left when we were really little, and Bill just had to throw us in whatever foster home he could find. Some of them were nice, some got annoyed by me. I always felt guilty... ya know? Cause it seemed like I was always getting me and Mariana kicked out. I guess it was the ADD. Anyway, we ended up with this one guys, and his wife, and they were pretty chill. But then I started to really get under their skin. And we were still really little. But I broke a lamp or something, and the "dad" he flipped when he saw it. He started yelling about how that was the last straw. Mariana, she lied and said she had done it. He knew it was me, she was just annoying him saying otherwise. So... so he hit her. And she is my little sister, so as soon as I saw she was okay, I started hitting him, and biting, and scratching. The wife came home and saw that... thankfully before the dad could knock me out, and had Bill come take us away. We ended up at the police station, and Mom found us. She and Lena took us in, put us in school, and... we stayed. It was great. We had an older brother, parents who cared. We didn't have to take care of ourselves anymore. We learned to relay on others again. Moms told us they loved us, and they adopted us. The day they told us, its one of the happiest days of my life. I think I like the anniversary of our adoption more then my birthday. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you."

I nod, but I can't say anything. The way he said it, it felt like he was trying to do more then tell me a story, he was trying to teach me something. I stay silent.

"You know, if we hadn't been adopted so young, I bet I would have been a lot like you are, Callie. Trying to take care of Mariana the way you take care of Jude. Not trusting anyone, not wanting to talk to people you don't feel comfortable with."

I finally answer:

"Thank you." And he knows what I mean.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday pass in a haze of tears and laughs. What Jesus tells me in class grows, as we both share our stories, opening up to each other. Of everyone, Jesus and I have spent the least time together, but that changes. I tell him about the car crash that killed my mom, my dad in jail, Liam, every foster parent to hit me. And then we talk about skateboarding and action movies, and other random stuff. In two short days, Jesus and I start acting like a brother and sister. Like friends. And it's nice. Hanging out with Jesus is like filling in a missing piece of this whole family puzzle. Mariana is the sister that I can most of the times get along with, Jude is the brother I will do anything for. Brandon is... Brandon. Stef and Lena are Moms, and Jesus is my friend. The brother I have stuff in common with. Not everything, but lots. And now, as I sit in the living room after school Friday, reading for English class, I feel totally comfortable when Jesus comes and sits next to me, and turns on his video games.

"Wanna play?" He asks me. I shrug, taking the excuse to stop reading, as he hands me a controller and we start playing. What the game is or what the mission is I have no idea. I just shoot whatever Jesus tells me, and laugh at him. He is great at not taking it to seriously, and we play for a little while, joking, teasing, shooting each other. Brandon is at piano practice, Mariana is at a friend's party, and Jude is at Conner's house. Its just me and Jesus tonight.

"So you didn't have any better plans then playing video games with your foster brother?" Jesus asks me.

"I wish!" I tease. "What about you? I don't have a life, but you usually do." I say.

"Uhh, I just didn't feel like doing anything. It's not a ton of fun with Lexi being gone." He says. So I drop the subject by running off a cliff in the video game. "Nice one ace! Way to confuse the enemy." He teases. I shove him.

We play for a couple minutes more before the game times out.

Then Jesus, totally out of the blue, drops a bombshell.

"I know about you and Brandon." I can't express my shock. I usually always have something to say, but this feels like when Stef and Lena confronted me about whether or not I had sold Jesus' pills at school. I just don't know what to say, how to get out of this situation. Of course, that time I had done nothing wrong, but I couldn't tell them who actually did it. This time, what was said was true... but how could I deny it?

"How... You can't..." I try to start.

"It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. You two are good together, and you like each other. I mean, come on, I knew you two would get together the moment you guys came home with Jude." I still don't know what to say...

So he continues talking, "I don't know what you guys are going to do, especially if you get adopted, but you deserve to be happy. Whatever happens, whatever is said... you are my sister now, Callie. Nothing anybody says can change that now."

I guess the dumb drama assignment did it's job. Jesus and I could never have been this close without it. In someways, it's a relief that he knows about Brandon and I. In other ways, I know it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Good? Bad? Terrible? Review and let me know._

_I know its shorter then the other chapters. I'm sorry. This bonding between Callie and Jesus was something I wanted to write, but I found hard. Neither of them takes stuff too seriously, making it difficult._

_So my idea for the story is to interchange between the romance of Callie and Brandon, and the relationships Callie is building with the rest of the family. In my head, there is this huge dilemma of whether Callie has to choose between family and romance. So this story kind of takes both sides. She is falling in love with Brandon, but she is also loves her new family. Will she have to choose? _

_(That wasn't rhetorical! Please, review, message me, something, and tell me what you think. Does she have to choose family or romance? What should she choose?)_

_Thank's for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Life was crazy this week. I was told I was going to be adopted, my new "moms" got married then left on a honeymoon, I kissed Brandon, tried to run away, was returned before anyone knew it happened, got into a relationship with a boy who could become my adopted brother, got into my first big fight with Jude, that fight ended, I actually changed classes in the same school, was given an insane assignment in one of those classes, shared some of the worst experiences of my life with Jesus, and then Jesus found out about me and Brandon. Wow, when I list that in my head, it is just insane.

It's Friday, Jesus just told me an hour ago that he knew about Brandon and me, and that he was cool with it. Now, I'm sitting outside with my guitar, hoping Brandon will come out and play with me for a while. I think all the emotions from this week will catch up with me, and I just want to relax for a little while. I strum chords at random. C major, D minor, F sharp major. For a minute I'll start playing a song, but lose focus and pick notes. Brandon helps me keep focus. Without him, I can't for the life of me play a song all the way through.

"You know, you still got that chord wrong." I finally hear the voice I've been waiting to hear, and I smile.

"Well thank you for pointing out all of my failures." I tease.

"Ha! Well don't fail and I won't point it out." He responds. I laugh. He is the greatest person to talk to. Never rude, but I can tease him, and he can tease me, and everything just works.

"Easy for you to say."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Come on. We're going out." He tells me.

"What? Where?"

"Downtown. I'm taking you to dinner. Let's go!" He acts like this is an everyday occurrence.

"But... why?" I finally ask. Stef and Lena left tons of pizza money, why would we go out?

"Because..." he sits down right next to me, "I'm taking you out on our first official date. Now come on, before the others want to join us." Now, he just pulls the guitar from my hands and reaches out a hand to me as he stands. I laugh as I take his help and stand.

"O... okay. Let's go." I say.

And just like that we are in Lena's SUV, Brandon driving us through the neighborhood streets towards downtown. It's after rush hour, so the San Diego traffic is only mildly insane.

"So where are we going?" I ask him as he drives.

"Well, I thought about the classic dinner-and-a-movie, but that seemed to cliché. Plus... I don't have much money. So... just dinner. But it is going to be one good dinner, I promise. And, we can actually act like a couple... or whatever we are... without anyone seeing us." He tells me. I laugh.

"One good dinner... how romantic." I tease. He responds by tapping the breaks on the SUV, making me fly forward ever so slightly. He laughs. I hit him.

* * *

We have to park three blocks away from the restaurant Brandon is taking me to. I've never been to it, but the walk is nice. Well, it's still a little to warm, and it's crowded, but as I walk hand in hand with Brandon, all seems nice.

"This is... cool. Holding hands like this. Nobody knowing anything." Brandon says. I smile in agreement.

"So... is this what our relationship is going to be like? Sneaking out for secret dates?" I ask, without even thinking about it. Brandon stops in his tracks. I shake my head. "Never-mind, I shouldn't have said that." I start walking forward again, dragging Brandon behind me.

"No... it's okay. At least you admitted we have a relationship." Brandon tries to joke, catching up to me. Now I've ruined the day, asking stupid questions.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Look, I'm not sure how this is going to work. But I want to try. I care about how Callie." I smile as Brandon says that.

"I... Jesus knows. I don't know how he figured it out... but he told me that he was okay with it..." I say. Brandon looks up, shaking his head.

"Only a matter of time... I guess. I was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon..." He says. I frown...

"We will have to tell everyone eventually. I... I can't get adopted and be your girlfriend..." I say/ He lets go of my hand, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"We'll figure it out. And whatever we choose... you choose... it won't change how I feel about you. How much I... care about you." He hesitates, and for a moment I wonder if he was actually about to say "love." I smile to him. He is looking at me, and then... he trips over a part of the sidewalk.

I can't help but laugh as he makes a theatrical recovery, nearly running into a guy in a suit. And just like that, all the tension is gone. He is smirking as he regains his balance.

"Worry about stuff later?" He suggests. I nod.

"Klutz!" I say with a cough. He mocks glaring at me.

"I'm reconsidering buying you dinner." I teases back at me.

"Okay... I'm sorry..." I say sarcastically.

"Apology accepted... though I doubt if you are serious. But, we're here, so I guess it's to late."

The building in front of me looks like it is going to be by far the most fancy place I've ever eaten in. But I'm used to take out with foster families, so... However, I can't help but laugh at the description on the sign.

"Fine American Cuisine." I say.

"I guess the hamburgers have fancy ketchup instead of normal ketchup. Come on." Brandon replies. I laugh as we enter the restaurant.

There are benches out with families sitting on them, waiting for seats to open up. Brandon leads me to the desk, where a teenage girl wearing a thick gold tie is standing.

"Hi! Do you have a reservation?" The girl asks in a really high, fake voice.

"Yep. It's under Foster." Brandon says. I smile, Brandon actually planned ahead and made reservations. That's unheard of for teenagers.

"Ah, here it is. Let me lead you to your..." The girl seems like she is reading a script in her mind as she leads Brandon and I into the low lit dining room. She sits us in a booth in the corner of the room. The girl places the menus on the opposite sides of the booth, but as I slide in to sit on one side, Brandon sits next to me, pulling the menu to him. The girl leaves without a word.

"See. This is nice." Brandon says, kissing my cheek as he picks up his menu.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Just because I could." He tells me. I think I blushed. (Yes, Brandon Foster can get me top blush.)

I don't exactly know how to describe a date with Brandon. Every moment, he is looking at me, asking me something, telling me some stupid jokes. He talks about music, tells about his "evil" piano teacher, teases me. There is hardly a silent moment. I can't help but feel totally comfortable, totally... in love? Is that possible? I'm... I can't be sure. All these things fly through my head...

But I can't pay any attention to my thoughts tonight. Because Brandon is being his dorky, charming self, stealing away my attention. And right now... I can't imagine not having more moments like this.

* * *

_Author's Note: So this chapter is a lot shorter then I like to have them, but I wanted to just write a quick little piece about Brandon and Callie. It was supposed to be romantic and silly with a bit of heart, but it may not have came across right. Review, tell me what you think?_

_Thanks for continuing to read._


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to a familiar voice, just not one I expected.

"Wake up my babies: we're home!" Stef's unmistakable voice echoes from downstairs. Wow, they're already home. I don't know whether to be excited, or panicked. One one hand, I am truely happy that my "moms" are home. On the other hand, its awkward to think of them as my moms when I am dating Brandon. And they could find out at any moment. Jesus or Jude could say something, or Brandon could sit a little too close to me. And that idea scares me.

Have I mentioned I hate mornings? Well I do. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. Once I wake up I'm fine, but waking up just sucks! And waking up scared that the moms are going to find out that I am dating, um... sorta dating, their son, means I am miserable. Mariana is up like a light.

"Come on Callie! Moms are home!" Mariana shouts as she jumps out of bed, for the first time not even worrying about her hair, which is standing in its ends. I groan as I heave myself up out of blankets. I hear footsteps stomping their way down the hall and down the stairs. The heavy stomp of Mariana. Jesus' fast, light walk. The light tip-toe walk of Jude. And then the confident step of Brandon, stopping at my door. I look up to him.

"Morning beautiful."

I stick my tongue out at him and throw a pillow at his head. He tries unsuccessfully to catch it, but it hits him anyway.

"What was that for?" Brandon shouts laughing.

"Complementing me." I say, holding my arms out, asking for help getting up. Brandon walks over to my bed and pulls me up. He kisses my cheek. I hit him.

"Don't." I tell him.

"Why not?" Brandon replies, placing a kiss on my lips. If I wasn't annoyed, I might have enjoyed it.

"No. Not when your moms are home."

"I thought you were calling them Moms now too?"

"Well if we are dating, doesn't that me calling them Moms weird?"

"No. Married people call each others parents mom and dad." Brandon replied.

"Are you proposing?" I ask with a smirk. Brandon's eyes go wide.

"Callie, Brandon! Come down, we want to see you." Lena's voice says. I laugh softly.

"Come on lover boy." I joke as I stumble past him. He follows wordlessly, as we both collect ourselves.

Downstairs, Jude and the twins surround Stef and Lena, both women smiling and talking to the kids. Stef messes up Jude's hair, Jude smiling like it is Christmas. (Well, not one of our Christmases, but a normal kid's Christmas.)

"There they are. How are you zombies?" Stef asks when she sees us.

"Great! How was the trip?" Brandon says, walking straight to his mom and Lena for a hug.

"It was great. The redwoods are so beautiful." Lena says. The look on Stef's face tells me she doesn't enjoy the great outdoors all that much.

"Our hotel by the beach was very nice." Stef puts in, as if to assure Lena she had fun.

I take the opportunity to pour myself a cup of coffee, enjoying the bitter liquid, and finally waking up.

"How was everyone's week?" Lena asks. Everyone responds with a chorus of "goods" "fines" and "okays."

"Do anything fun? No parties I hope." Stef says, as the whole family makes their way to the kitchen, wandering to find food.

"We had a movie night!" Jude says enthusiastically.

"Without us?" Stef complains. I smile at how well this family fits together.

"Well maybe they'll make it up to us. Any Saturday plans?" Lena asks us all. The twins immediately shake their heads, both of them obviously still sad about loosing Lexi.

Jude shakes his head as well, and Brandon looks at me with a questioning look. I guess he wants to know if we are doing anything today. But that might raise suspicion from Moms. (Moms... Stef and Lena... I have no idea anymore.)

"Jesus and I have to work on a project for our drama class." I announce aloud. Mostly towards Brandon, but I think it was a surprise to Jesus as well. Brandon frowns, looking away from me.

"You have drama class together?" Lena asks.

"Well that's new! What's that like?" Stef adds.

"Its cool." Jesus says, with his Jesus-brand sweetness.

"What's the project?" Stef says.

"We have to help each other write monologues about crap from our lives." Jesus says, scarfing down a piece of toast.

"We had to 'explore our emotions' so that we can 'pull from them when performing.' We have to do our thing about a really hard experience from our lives." I add.

There is a pause.

"Are you okay with doing this? I can have the teacher make an exception." Lena tells me, actually concerned. I smile at her.

"Me and Jesus have been working all week. I'm okay. Thank you."

"Can I get out of the assignment?"

"No!" The response is without thought.

Jesus frowns, but he never could have expected to not do it.

"Well if only Jesus and Callie have plans, how about the rest of us go to that new water-park that opened a couple months ago? Could be fun." Stef suggests. Everyone's face lights up.

"A water-park?" Jude exclaims, as if today really has been named Christmas.

"Kelsey says that there are so many cute boys there." Mariana adds.

"Sweet!" Jesus puts in. This causes Stef to laugh.

"Not you Jesus. You and Callie have work to do. You two will have to stay home." Stef informs us. Before I even respond, Jesus is complaining.

"But me and Callie have been working on it all week. And we worked hard! It is unfair if we don't get to go. Besides, we can finish it tomorrow." Jesus starts to explain.

"Jesus, calm down. I was teasing." Stef says, stopping him.

"You sure want to so." Lena adds, teasing him. Jesus tries to play it off, protecting his tough, fifteen-year old boy image.

"Oh, not me. Callie probably just wants to go." Jesus says. I laugh as everyone looks my way, as if to see if Jesus is telling the truth.

"I don't even own a swim-suit." I say, shutting down Jesus' excuse.

"Oh! You can borrow one of mine. I bought one at the mall a couple months ago, but I must have screwed up because I got a size that was totally to big. But it will fit you I bet." Mariana says, as always, getting extremely excited about the prospect of clothes.

"Ha. And when it is way to revealing for your tastes, Callie, we can go buy you something else." Stef says, sipping on coffee. Mariana looks at Stef in shock, as if her mom just insulted her taste in clothing, or threw a bible in the trash. Lena laughs.

"Okay, lets do this. Go! Get changed, meet back here in ten minutes. Lets go!" Lena shouts, waving her hands, as we all scurry out of the kitchen. (Yes, scurry, like rabbits being herded like cattle. Everything in this house is like that.)

This is a new experience for me and Jude. Doing stuff like this. Silly, worthless, expensive stuff like going to a water-park. The most we ever do with a foster family is go to the movies. This, the whole family just deciding to change into swimsuits and go have a day, is a foreign concept. And to be honest, in a silly way, it's kinda exciting.

Once we are in our room, Mariana is in her dresser, appearing moments later with a red bikini. I guess it's the one for me. Yep, I'm right, Mariana is dangling the thing in front of me, telling me to close the door and put it on. I take it and shut the door, finding she has turned around.

"Put it on! I'm so excited to see how it looks. It's like I have a sister! Wait, I guess we are now. This is fun!" Sometimes I think Mariana has as much ADD as Jesus does.

Quickly, I am undressed, putting on this swimsuit. And it is weird. I mean, it's not terribly skimpy or too revealing or anything, and I don't think I'd really have a huge moral problem if it was, but it feels weird. My standard clothes are jeans and a tee-shirt with a jacket. That way I am safe, comfortable, and... not cold. I am freezing in this little clothing.

"Are you done." Mariana says, her back still turned.

"Um... Yeah." I say. Mariana turns, gasping dramatically.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect. Look at yourself. I knew I had good taste." Mariana exclaims, taking me by the shoulders and moving me in front of her mirror.

Mariana may think it looks great. I don't.

First off, I couldn't describe it, I don't know clothes. Its red, its a bikini, it covers everything. Except for a scar on my stomach, and what's left of my bruises from before I moved here. I can't help but feel... self-conscious.

"So what do you think?" Mariana asks excitedly. I'm not sure what to say.

"Um... do you have like... something to cover up with? A shirt or something?" I ask, not wanting Brandon, or, God forbid, Jude, to see all these bruises, which Mariana is oblivious to.

"Oh! Of course. I think I have a black cover that will look great." That cover is like a dress that you call pull over your head to "cover" up. I thank god for that.

"Thanks, Mariana." I say. She smiles from ear to ear.

"No problem, you look fantastic. Now go, so I can get changed." She orders. So I leave the room, and head down the stairs. Brandon is waiting there.

"Hey." He says, looking around as he sneaks up and kisses me. I push him off gently.

"No." I say.

"Yes." He teases. I hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Not doing what I say." I tease him back. Then, as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I push past him, putting as much room between us as possible.

* * *

The water place is crowded, noisy, and Jesus and Jude are in heaven. Within two minutes of going in through the front doors, they are gone, going to ride a water slide or something. The rest of us find a spot to sit, two tables with umbrellas. I have no idea what I am supposed to do now. It's like eating lunch at a new school, I'm lost.

"Okay kiddos. This is home base. Meet back in a couple hours and we can all get lunch. Pass the word onto Jesus and Jude if you see them." Lena says.

"We're gonna go to the river-thing if you want to come." Stef adds. Mariana elects to go, and she and the moms leave. Now it's just me and Brandon.

"So? What do you want to do first?" He asks. I shrug.

"You know... I think I'll just sit here for a little while." I say, taking a seat. His eyes scrunch.

"You sure? Its gonna be a long day if you just sit there." I don't know what to tell him. How I am self-conscious about how I look, how I feel uncomfortable being like a couple with Stef and Lena around. I have the feeling it will come out like "I'm embarrassed to be seen with you and I don't want you to look at me." So I just try to play it off.

"I'll do stuff in a bit. I'm just... not woken up yet."

"Oh. Okay, we can just talk for a little while." He sits in the chair next to me. Beating around the bush isn't working, so I let the truth slip a bit.

"Won't that raise a bit of suspicion with your moms? I mean, shouldn't we be keeping our distance?"

"That's what you're worried about? Callie, we hung out and did stuff before we were... whatever we are now. Won't it look just as strange if all the sudden we aren't talking?" He has a point. "Besides, the park is big, they won't see us. And – it is really hard to date someone when they won't be seen with you." He ends with a tease. I smile a bit, but I still have apprehensions.

"Maybe you're right." I admit. He smiles.

"Lets go. We can get one of those inflatable rings for two and go down a couple of the big slides." Brandon says, standing up. I shake my head. He looks confused.

"Honesty time Callie. What's up?" He says. Okay, I can't very well lie to him. Wait a minute! Yes I can. He is going to laugh his head off at the idea that I am self-conscious of anything. What am I saying! He's Brandon, he teases me, but he's not like Wyatt. He's not going to make fun of me.

"I just... I have a couple scars and stuff... Um... I'm just... not used to wearing a two piece." I finally say.

"Oh..." Brandon says, looking down.

"Yeah."

"Well, you are beautiful, Callie. No scar can change that. You have nothing to be afraid of." I swear, it's like someone writes this boy a script of the exact thing I need to hear. I smile.

"Okay, lets go." I say, and in one bold flash of courage, I pull off the black dress-cover-thing. And I start shivering as the breeze hits me.

Then I start to really feel self-conscious, as Brandon's eyes trail up and down my body. Then, I start to laugh as the young "gentleman" shakes his head and looks at me right in the face, embarrassed.

"Like what ya see?" I tease. He looks around, before wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. Now that I'm up, I can finally enjoy it. But only for a chaste second before we have to pull back.

"Like I said. Beautiful. And charming, intelligent, kind..." Brandon says, as if trying to redeem himself. I laugh.

The day is actually a lot of fun. Brandon takes me on a bunch of water slides, something I have never been on before. We get this two-seater tube thing, so the whole time we are on it, Brandon is trying his best to annoy me: flicking water at me, trying to tickle my sides, kissing me. I make sure to punch him a lot.

The day is also uneventful, and goes by fast. We are never caught by any of the family, but we do spent a lot of time with them. And that is fun to. At one point, the whole family is in a big wave pool, in the midst of a dunking fight. At one point, Jesus lifts me right out of the water, and dunks me in head first. I laugh the whole time. I laugh even harder when I come up for air to see a very jealous Brandon glaring at Jesus.

But on the whole, the only thing that happens is that I get more confused about my relationship with Brandon. Not of whether I want a relationship with him, I really do. But as I eat lunch with my family, laughing and joking with Stef and Lena, the women who want to be my moms, the women I want to be my moms, I can't help but wonder if I am betraying their trust. God, why do I do this to myself, why must I always ruin a good day with doubt? I can't help it. I have to wonder.

Now that they're back home, how long can Brandon and I sneak around before we have to come clean or break up?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So, kinda a filler chapter, don't know if you'll like it. I just wanted to show Callie and how awkward she feels. Plus, I wanted to show more interactions in the family. Anyway, thanks for reading, tell me if it was good or bad. I think I have an actual plan for the story finally._


	7. Chapter 7

I groan as I tear the piece of paper in front of me out of my notebook, tossing it into the garbage. It's like a scene from a sitcom, with the little bedroom garbage overflowing with papers. Most of them are mine, Jesus tends to erase more then me.

We are sitting on his bed, trying to write out our monologues. I can't figure out what awful thing that happened in my life I want to write about... Wow, that sounds really stupid when I say it like that. Like I am asking for pity. I don't want pity. I don't want to do this.

Jesus looks at me. "You okay?"

"Fine..." I respond quickly, looking back down at my now blank notebook.

"You sure? Cause that last groan seemed pretty upset sounding?" He points out. I glare at him.

"I just... I don't know what I want to talk about." I finally say honestly. He nods.

"Me either. Yeah, maybe I can help you narrow it down. What do you not want to talk about?" Jesus asks. I shake.

"Liam. I want to be done with him." I say. He reaches over and holds my hand.

"Okay. Then you are done with him. What else?"

"I... I don't want to talk about getting hurt. Or Jude getting hurt." I say. I don't like expressing my fears like this.

"Yeah, it's alright. How about you talk about something from before you and Jude were in the foster system?" Jesus suggests. I shrug.

"Honestly, life was okay before. We weren't rich or anything, but we were happy, we weren't starving or beat or stuff like that. My dad drank, but he was never violent with anyone. It's just... the night that mom died... the crash... that's when life started to suck." I explain... and then I realize it. "I'm going to talk about the night my mom died." I decide.

Jesus just nods. "Okay."

A few moments pass in silence. I don't even know where the decision came from. I never talk about that. I only even mentioned it in passing with Jude once, when Stef was in the hospital. But for some reason... maybe all the therapy forced down my throat since I got out of juvie... I know it is what I am going to have to talk about.

"So... what happened?"

* * *

_My name is Callie Jacob. I am ten years old. I am at home, up passed bedtime. Mom and Dad are out of the house, and my little brother Jude is asleep. I'm watching the Disney Channel in the front room, with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket wrapped around me. I know I must look exactly like Mom when she watches TV. Everything in the house is nice and quiet except for the people on the show and the offset laughter. I laugh along with the show. _

_ Then, there is a knock on the door. A big, heavy knock. Actually, two, no three, big heavy knocks. I cover myself with the blanket for a minute. But then I realize that it is just Mom and Dad, coming home, and they forgot their keys. So I get up and walk down the hall to the door. _

_ When I open it, two cops and a man in a suit are standing there. Where is my mom? _

_ "Hello. Callie?" The man in the suit says. I'm scared, how does he know my name. What have I done wrong?_

_ "Yeah..." I say cautiously. _

_ "Hi. My name is Bill, I work with Child Protective Services." The man in the suit says, __showing me a badge like a cop would have.__What? I just get more confused. _

_ "Callie, your parents were in a car accident. Your mother is in the hospital. I'm here to... you know, make sure you and your brother are okay." _

_ "What! Is she okay? Where's my dad? Can we go see them?" I ask quickly. Why isn't Dad here. Is he just with Mom at the hospital. He can't be hurt too, can he. He can't have... died... could he? He's my dad, he can't be hurt. Where's Mom? Is she going to be okay? _

_ "Callie, your mom is in surgery. Your father is at the police station. He was not hurt, but a lot of people were. The police just want to talk to him." The man named Bill tells me. The police officers are looking all around, restlessly. _

_ "Can we go see my mom?" I say. _

_ "Not tonight Callie. Tonight, you and Jude need to come with me to CPS. Then we will go see you in the morning. How about you go wake up your brother?"_

* * *

_ "Mommy?" I step through the door into my mother's room. Bill is close behind me, standing in the doorway. He won't let Jude in. And I don't want Jude to see either. _

_ Mom had a tube going down her throat. I don't know what for. She is has big cloth bandages on her arms, head, and chest. One of her eyes is black and swollen. I start to tear up. Bill approaches me, as if to take me from the room, but I shake my head and hurry to my mom's side, taking her hand. _

_ "__Hi Mom. It's Callie." I say after a moment. "We're okay. Me and Jude, we are okay. Bill... he's over at the door... he's from child services, and he says he is going to make sure that Jude and I are taken care of until you get better. So you can just focus on getting better. And you'll get better Mom. Trust me, you already look like you could get up and run a mile! Bill told me that the tube is nothing scary, so you shouldn't be worried about that. Of course, it might be kinda scary if you wake up and still have it in, but don't panic. You'll be fine."_

* * *

"You'll be fine. Right Mom? I know you'll be okay. Don't worry. In a couple weeks, we'll all be back home. You, me, Jude, Dad... the police are questioning Dad... so I haven't gotten to see him yet, but Bill told me he's okay. So you don't have to worry about him either. You can just worry about getting better. Cause you'll be better soon... I love you Mom. Jude loves you too. He loves you so much. He'd be in here too, but... I just don't want him to be scared that you won't be okay. Because you will be okay, so why scare him? You'll be okay.

"Ah! What's that beeping? Um... never-mind... I'm sure it's nothing. Cause you're going to be okay. What? Bill! No! I don't want to go. What's happening. Stop pulling me! What are they doing? Mom! What's happening to my mom! Stop! Mom! Mom!"

I have never told the story of the moment that I saw my mom die. She had a seizure, a result of the head trauma, inflicted by the car accident my dad caused. I didn't know what was happening. She was shaking, and coughing, and bleeding, and gagging. It was the scariest moment of my life. I moment that I shared only with Bill. And now, I am standing in front of an entire class, sobbing, as I call out for my mother. And it sucks. It really sucks to talk about it. It _really_ sucks. I can't even see past my tears. I keep reliving that moment. This is the first time I have ever let myself think back to that morning. That awful morning. I want my mom back.

Jesus is next to me before I know what is happening, holding me in his arms. I let myself cry into his shoulder, trying to gather myself as he guides me back to our seats. My classmates look at me like I am a freak. At least... that's what I thought they thought. Then I see the empathy in their eyes. The girls who reach up to touch my arm. As Jesus sits me down in front of him, squished onto one small chair, I stop crying long enough to look up at the teacher.

"May I... uh... may I go to the restroom?" I ask. I feel so stupid still. He nods. I get up. Jesus gets up with me. The teacher just nods, as Jesus leads me towards the door.

As we exit, the class starts to quietly clap.

We go to the girl's bathroom, which Jesus enters as if it were nothing. I go to the sink, turning on the water and splashing my face. Jesus brings me some paper towels, and I dap my eyes dry.

"God I feel like an idiot." I exclaim, still hiccuping from my fit.

"Don't. Callie, you went through so much. You are allowed to cry about it." Jesus says, rubbing my back. I don't know if I believe him, but I nod and thank him anyway.

"Besides... you totally just got an A for the semester."

* * *

It's just me and Jesus walking home today. The others all have assorted plans. Jesus stays close to me the entire walk, making sure I am okay.

"I'm... sorry I called your moms dykes. And that I said that you weren't the real kids. That was rude." I blurt out. He looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"That was... like the first night that you were with us."

"Yeah, it was. And I never apologized."

"Well, your unnecessary apology is accepted." He teases. But I still feel better. We walk in comfortable silence for a minute or two.

"So, you said my moms. I mean, I thought you were going to start calling them Moms too?" Jesus asked.

"I... I was. I am... maybe. Your... our moms? They're great. And I want them to be my moms... but..."

"Brandon." He finished.

"I was going to say that I have to put up with having you as a brother if that happens," I try to tease, "but yeah... Brandon." I almost feel guilty.

"Yay, I told you before, it is great that you and Brandon like each other. He has been in love with you since he first saw you. And you deserve someone who treats you right. Someone who can be more then just a brother or a friend. I mean... I know everyone thinks that relationships are just drama, but... they shouldn't be. I think everyone needs someone. Someone who is more then just a friend. Stef didn't need a friend when she was coming out, she needed someone who loved her. I don't see why you and Brandon shouldn't be able to be together. You are good together. He keeps you from doing stupid stuff, you keep him from doing totally lame stuff. It works." Jesus surprises me all the time. He takes after Brandon in his amazing ability to tell you what you need to hear. It must be something Lena taught her sons.

"We're only sixteen." I say, "At our age, relationships start and end in a week. Are Brandon and I ready to risk so much for something that won't last?"

"In all honesty, that's BS. You are sixteen years old and have had to go through more crap then anyone should ever have to go through. You've already had to grow up early, so no one has the right to say you are too young for a serious relationship. And like I said, you and Brandon, you two are special."

I thank God under my breath that Jesus and I have been able to get this close so fast.

"So, what do you think I should do?" I ask.

"Honestly? Adoption takes forever. Just spend time with Brandon. Go out on dates, I'll cover for you. Just be together. Just enjoy having someone." I know how bad he feels with Lexi gone. She was his first serious girlfriend. I've had relationships before, not all of them healthy, but this is Jesus' first, and now she is in a chaotic Central American country visiting dying relatives. I feel selfish.

"Yay, Lexi will be okay. And when she gets back, you two can start at it again, with everything fresh and not so dramatic. And if it doesn't work out... well believe me, there is always someone else." I tell him. He smiles.

"You know, whatever you decide, and however much you might hate me saying it, I'm glad I have another sister." He says, in a rare moment of sincerity, but a very common moment of kindness.

I smile too. "And I'm happy to have another brother."

And now I know, as we end our walk at the front door, that no matter what happens when I eventually have to tell Stef and Lena, or whatever, that I am part of a family. And at least Jesus, well, I'll consider him a brother for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So, I really liked this chapter. I like the idea that no matter what happens, Callie and Jesus are close now. Jesus is awesome, and he is going to take care of Callie. I think they are very similar, and they should get to have a better sibling relationship then they have on the show._

_Did you like the little back-story-to-monologue thing? I thought it was a cool way of doing the chapter. _

_Anyway, I think that next chapter I'll try to explore Callie and Mariana's relationship, and of course, we need some more of Brandon and Callie getting closer. I'm sorry, I'm a romantic, and this is not one of those stories where Callie decides that she needs "time to think" or whatever. I think that Callie, like most human beings, craves the companionship of a real relationship. She has never had anything permanent, so she deserves someone who loves her._

_Okay, ranting over. Thank you for reading!_

_Like seriously, thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

I'm happy right now. Well, as happy as someone can be doing math homework. I'm sitting on Brandon's bed, which I must admit I love doing, finishing homework that Brandon has finished a half an hour ago. Now, he is playing on his keyboard, helping me when I ask. I like this, doing totally different things, but being together.

"Find the zeros of 3x2+10x-12?" I tell Brandon, wanting to finish my work so we can actually talk.

"Oh yeah, because I can just do that in my head." He says sarcastically, stopping his playing.

"Well I don't want to put it in the quadratic formula, so figure it out for me." I tell him. I hate math, when the problems get to complex to ever figure out in my head. And I'd like to think I am pretty good at schoolwork. But Pre-Calculus just sucks.

"Here." He says, reaching over his keyboard, and handing me his calculator. I've never had the gift of a fancy calculator, so I have had to learn to do stuff in my head.

"Thanks." I say, plugging in the equation. Now it takes half as much time to finish. Brandon smiles and goes back to playing. I have to admit, all of his classical music has grown on me. It helps me focus, and his talent is amazing. I have just finished, when Stef walks in.

"Hey you two. Dinner is almost ready." She says. I look up.

"Okay, I just got down with math." I tell her, handing Brandon his calculator.

"You know, we should probably just buy you one of those. Everyone else has one. I'll stop by the store tomorrow." Stef tells me. I shake my head.

"You don't have to. These things are way too expensive." I say.

"Oh, it's nothing. Besides, you need one. For Brandon's sake." She decides, leaving before I can argue. I look at Brandon. He just shrugs with a smirk.

"We should head down to dinner." He says, standing up from his keyboard. I crawl off the bed, getting to my feat. He kisses my cheek quickly as we go to the door.

Downstairs is the usual chaos. Jesus is running around the island, helping the moms when he can, but mostly getting in the way. Jude is setting places, with Stef and Lena trying to get food out of the oven and unto the table. And of course, Mariana is texting aggressively at her seat.

Brandon and I take our seats, with me next to Mariana. She shyly looks at her phone, tilting it away from me. Jude sets a plate in front of me, then in front of Brandon, looking at us as if he still hasn't figured out if he is okay with our relationship. I think I need to talk to him about it. Then Stef puts a slice of lasagna on each of our plates, and the entire family sits down to eat. The over dinner discussion begins with Lena tonight.

"So, how was your project in drama?" She asks Jesus and I. I look at Jesus, he just smirks.

"It was okay, I sobbed like a little girl." He tells them, causing Jude to laugh. I am really happy that he is not playing up that fact that it was _me_ that had such a hard day. I turn to Mariana by instinct, waiting for her emasculating comment pointed at her twin. But it doesn't come. She is still burried in her phone. Apparently, Stef was waiting for the comment as well, because she sees Mariana still on her phone as well.

"Young lady, you know the rules. Phone please!" Stef demands, holding her hand out from directly across the table. Mariana looks guilty, but eventually hands the phone over.

"And how did you do, Callie?" Stef asks, perfectly continuing the flow of conversation. I shrug, not wanting to share the full details. I told Brandon about it earlier, but I don't really want to talk about totally breaking down in class.

"It went fine... nothing special." Something in the way the moms look at me tells me that they can see right through me, but they let it go.

"How was practice Brandon?" Lena asks, as Jesus and Jude have a mini-fight over another slice of lasagna.

"It was good... The Grim Reaper says that there is a concert orchestra who needs a pianist. They are pretty good, and he said if I wanted to, he'd talk to the director and I could maybe perform with them." Brandon explains. He hadn't even told me yet, probably due to the lack of time we have, but I'm excited for him. Everyone exclaims their customary exclamations of good news.

"That sounds like fun." Stef says.

"What a great experience!" Lena adds.

Jesus and Jude stop bickering just long enough to say, "Cool," in unison. Mariana is silent, oddly.

"Yeah, I think it will be a lot of fun. It will only be another night of practice every week, so I think I'll do it." He directs that at me, but I don't know why exactly.

Dinner wraps up with Jude and Jesus in seemingly a contest of who can eat the most. Mariana excuses herself first, but the rest of us sit around and talk for a bit, before cleaning up and helping with dishes quickly. Then Brandon and I go up to his room for a while, under the guise of doing more homework, but really just to talk. Which is strange, in a good way. I've had relationships before, boyfriends and all that, and a very rare thing is just talking. But Brandon and I seem to do that a lot. And it is nice. Not making out, even though kissing Brandon is great, not pressuring each other into sex or anything. Just talking. I bet Lena and Stef talk a lot. They have to, for them to have such a strong bond. I'd really like to have that kind of a bond with Brandon.

"So I tried asking at the dinner table, but are you okay if I join this orchestra thing? It will be another night that we hardly see each other. Between going to my dad's place and piano practice..."

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" I ask. "I mean, it's not like a don't like seeing you, I just..." I don't really know what to say. Of course I want Brandon to do this. He is excited about it, so I'm excited for him.

"Oh... no, it's just... I guess when I was with Talya, she didn't like when I cut the number of nights we could do stuff." He says, obviously embarrassed by his question. Now it makes sense.

"That was because Talya was a control freak." I tell him. I'm not being mean, because Talya is not a bad person, she's just... a control freak. A jealous control freak. I smile at him, reassuring him. He smiles back, and we fix our little misunderstanding.

Before we can start a new conversation, Stef enters the room.

"Hey guys, homework is going to have to wait for tomorrow. It's lights out time." She announces. I look at the clock, getting up, trying not to show how much I just want to stay with Brandon. I get my stuff, trying to be casual.

I let myself yawn, not faking it, but forcing it. "I didn't realize it was late until now. Goodnight." I say to both of them. Stef wraps an arm around me as we walk out the door. She kisses my forehead as I turn to my room.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." She says in her most motherly voice. I smile, knowing that she loves me as much as I have grown to love her.

In my room, I change into pajamas quickly. The whole time, Mariana doesn't look up from her phone. Clearly she is texting someone, smiling, but then looking guilty. She has been so odd today.

"What's up?" I ask. She looks up at me, with a blank expression.

"Nothing. Goodnight." She is the worst liar in history. Her face says everything. She locks her phone and puts it on her nightstand, turning off her lamp as I get into my bed. On a normal day, I might bug her to learn more. What if she is contacting her birth-mom again? But today, I am so emotionally drained, and I can't deal with her drama too. I turn off my light and lay down to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So this was just a tiny little filler chapter that I wanted to put up. I kinda like it. Just trying to throw in normal family stuff, paralleling Brandon and Callie's secret relationship. Mariana is up to something. I decided that Callie and Mariana bond best when Callie is saving Mariana's butt, so... yep, Mariana is going to get herself into trouble. _

_The thing I wanted to get across in this chapter is that Brandon and Callie's relationship is different from their previous relationships. They both care about each other, and want the best for each other, not just a label and sex._

_Anyway, thank you for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

This week has not exactly been fun. Brandon started working with that orchestra, and he is really enjoying it. But I'm not. For the first time in my life, I can officially say that I have absolutely no life. I never thought that I would ever be one of those people who have such easy lives that they can complain about it. And I would never want to go back to when I wasn't with the Fosters, that's insane. And I would never ask Brandon to quit anything for my sake. Its just... Jesus hangs out with his friends and his volleyball team after school; Mariana disappears after the bell rings, not to be seen until dinner time at home; and Jude is nearly always hanging out with Connor, sometimes at Connor's house, and sometimes, like today, at our house. So I just sit in my room, with three textbooks around me, unable to focus on anything. This week has not exactly been fun.

From my bed, I hear Jude and Connor laughing from down the hall. I smile at that. Jude has never had a real friend before. It's so nice that he finally has someone. Unlike me...

After a couple of minutes, I hear the door open and close. I jump off my bed, embarrassingly quick, and nearly sprint down into the hall and down the stairs. I am so excited to see... Mariana. Of course.

She is almost sneaking into the house, and I hear a car driving away from outside the house.

"Who drove you home?" I ask. This is only at the top of the list of suspicious things she has done this week. She is fifteen, it's not like any of her friends can drive yet.

"Huh? Oh... no one. I walked home." She replies. I know it's a lie, I just know. Mariana shuffles past me, heading up the stairs. I follow her. The last time Mariana was sneaking around, Stef was shot. I need to figure out what's going on.

"Why are you lying?" I ask, as I follow her up towards our room. I don't want to talk to loudly, and let Jude and Connor hear.

"I'm not... What's your deal Callie?" Mariana retorts. She has reached our room now, and is trying to close the door in my face. I push into the room with ease. She is trying to play everything off. I close our door.

"Look. I know something is up. What are you doing? Are you seeing your birth mom again?" I ask, trying to stay calm. I want Mariana to open up, and I don't think getting into a yelling match will help that. I guess I've learned something from Lena.

"No... of course not!" She replies. I breath I sigh of relief. I can read Mariana really well, and I am happy that my fears are not true. She falls onto her bed, I go and sit next to her.

"Then what's up?" I ask her. She still doesn't respond. "Mariana... aren't we like, sisters now. You can tell me." And then I smile, because she gives in.

"It's not a big deal. I've just been... seeing someone." And then it all makes sense.

"You have a boyfriend." I realize aloud. I laugh, "Why are you keeping it such a big secret then? I mean, Stef's a cop, but why does it matter if you are dating someone?" I say. She shrugs.

"He's... he's a little older then me." She admits.

"So what? You're dating a sophomore, a junior? I don't think it makes much of a difference to Moms." I say. And I don't think it will. Mariana's fifteen, I think that Stef and Lena will be okay. If they didn't want her dating... what's the word... upperclassmen... then they'd have her in a school where every grade wasn't in the same building.

"He's... a little older then that..." I frown.

"Mariana... do you honestly have that much in common with a senior?" I say. I'm not going to go all control-freak on her... but senior boys and freshmen girls usually don't mix.

"We do have a lot in common... but he is actually a freshmen... in college." Okay... I blow up.

"Are you an idiot Mariana!? What are you thinking!? A nineteen year old boy!? Mariana, there is only one thing that a nineteen year old boy wants with a high school freshmen!"

"He's not like that! He's not Liam! And I'm not you." She tries to say. I nearly slap her.

"How can you possibly know that!? How long have you known this guy for!? Where could you have possibly met? There is no way that I am allowing you to date this pervert!" I shout at her. I am sure that Connor and Jude can hear us, but I don't care.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! I'm not Jude... You're not Moms!"

I glare at her, letting the volume sink, as we stare at each other.

"I made the same mistake. You will not see that boy again." I say in my strongest voice, the voice I hate to use, the voice I used when I got into a fight with Jude. The voice I learned from my father. She just huffs and turns away from me. I get up, storming out of the room. How could she possibly be this stupid! When I'm not letting some perverted college kid take advantage of her. Even if that means I have to be the loser who tells on her. I am not letting what happened to me happen to her.

Lost in thought, I am standing in the kitchen, leaning on the island. The moment Jesus or Brandon or Moms walk in, I am telling them. Jude and Connor come down the stairs, looking at me like I might explode. I'd be embarrassed if I wasn't so angry. Not at Mariana, at whoever this asshole is that thinks he can date a girl in high school.

"Um... I was just going to walk Connor home." Jude says nervously. I nod.

"Okay... be safe. Come right home Jude." I say. Jude and his friend nod, making their way to the door. "Sorry about the shouting." I say, as they walk out the door. Ugh... today really, really sucks!

I stand in limbo for what seems like forever, until I hear a car roll up. Moments later, Jude and Brandon walk through the door. Without thinking, I walk up to Brandon and wrap my arms around him. He is a little stunned, but hugs me back.

"Hi." He says. I pull back from him.

"I need you to talk some sense into Mariana." I say. He looks at me like I am insane. Behind me, Jude leaves as fast as possible, not wanting to get caught up in the teenager drama, and probably feeling awkward around Brandon and I.

"Okay. Care to explain why?" He asks me. I try to collect myself.

"I just found out that Mariana is dating, if you can call it that, some pervert in college. Will you please go tell her how stupid th..." I don't finish before Brandon is up the stairs. I am so glad he realizes that this is a big deal.

I don't hear what Brandon says to Mariana, I don't even follow Brandon up the stairs. I'm sure he sounds a hundred times calmer and more convincing then I do. I care about Mariana, I want her to be safe, not to have some college kid take advantage of her... force her to... ugh.

But I don't have to worry, because after a few minutes, Mariana and Brandon come down the stairs. Brandon looks pretty proud. Mariana has her face cast down. I can't help but smile. Brandon is without a doubt the greatest person in the history of the world.

* * *

Saturday might just be the greatest day ever invented. Brandon took me to group therapy, one of the last I have to go to, and then he took me to a beach, as far away from Anchor Beach as he can find. We buy cheap hot dogs from a street vendor, and sit down on a beach towel that he had in the trunk of the car. I smile as he carries them to a random spot on the beach. I can't believe that he actually took the time to plan a date for us. We sit down, eating, talking, watching the random people on the beach.

"So, how is the orchestra going?" I ask as I eat. We are sitting right next to each other, something I wished we could do more.

"It's good." He tries to say, answering the question while trying to swallow his food. I chuckle at his moment of goofiness. I pull my phone out a snap a quick picture of him. Once he collects himself, he continues, "Everyone is pretty cool. There are a lot of adults, but also a bunch of people our age. They are pretty cool. Well... they are all a bunch of nerds like me, but cool nerds." I laugh at that.

"So what were you up to this week? It felt like we hardly had time to talk except for when we were dealing with Mariana." He asks. I shrug. I seem to do that a lot.

"Not much. Just dealt with family crisis. To be honest... it was kind of a boring week." I tell him. He frowns, as if it was his fault I was bored. Well, it kinda is, but I'll be the last to admit it. "But a boring week isn't a big deal." I say, leaning back into him. He wraps one arm around my waist. We quietly finish our food before he says,

"You know... there is going to be a musical at the school. With an orchestra. I was in the orchestra last year, played the guitar because no one else could do it. I can't do it this year, but you could always go talk to the conductor and do it. It's lots of fun, and everyone is really nice. I just thought... you know... it would probably be fun for you. Maybe?" He explains. I look down at the sand. That was random. But... fun? Maybe? I mean, I've never done anything like that before. But I guess it's better then having absolutely no life. Maybe?

"Yeah... maybe." I say. I look up and turn my head to face Brandon. He is looking at me weird. "I'm serious. I'll think about it." He nods, and we go back to sitting in a comfortable silence. I stare at the ocean, laughing at a couple kids who dunk each other in the water. I look at Brandon, grinning. He has an evil look on his face.

"What?"

"Let's go in the water." He says. And then he is up.

"What? We don't even have swimsuits on?" I say. And this is Brandon talking? What the heck?

"I don't care. Let's go!" He holds his hand out to me. I grab his hand, and pick myself up. He pulls me gently. I laugh at him, acting like a child. I take another picture with my phone, of Brandon and the ocean, before setting my phone under the blanket, and jogging up to him. He takes my hand, and we hurry into the surf. The water in cold, freezing cold, no way around it. I stop, letting my ankles get wet, and then preparing for the water. I still think this is insane. It gets even more insane when Brandon turns around, smirks at me, and picks me up by the waist. What is going on in his head? I scream as he rushes into the water, plopping me down in waist-high water.

"Oh!" I exclaim as a wave hits me in the back. Brandon is laughing his head off. I glare at him, splashing him quickly. He lets out a funny shout as the salt water hits him in the face. Now it's my turn to laugh.

And that's when the water retreats into the ocean, building up for another wave. And it pulls me down and away with it. Holy crap!

Brandon grabs my arm, preventing me from being pulled out into the sea. He is laughing harder then ever.

"You okay there, shrimp?" He mocks. I am covered in water on my entire right side. So I wrap my arms around Brandon and pull him into the water.

* * *

We are in Brandon's car, driving back in our soaked clothing, watching the sun set. We spent hours at the beach, without even realizing it. And it was amazing. We can't even look at each other without laughing at all the dumb stuff we did.

"I'm going to have sand in my hair for a week." I complain. Brandon responds my shaking his head back and forth, hitting me in the head with water and sand as it comes off his hair. I laugh again, as I hear my phone ring. I take it from the cup-holder.

"It's from Mariana." I say as I unlock the phone.

"What does it say?" Brandon asks. I am stunned as I read it.

"221 North Avenue. Pick me up now."

* * *

It's obvious what the place is from the moment we pull up. A college dorm. And there is Mariana, sitting on the curb behind a trash can. Much like when I had to call Brandon for help when Wyatt took me to that random person's beach house. She has been crying. But I am too furious to sympathize.

"We told you not to see him again." I spit as she gets in the back seat.

"What happened Mari? Did someone hurt you?" Brandon asks, with the most concern in his voice.

"No one hurt me. I'm sorry. You were right about him Callie. He took me out for an early dinner, and then brought me back here. I thought it was pretty cool, being on a college campus. And then we started kissing. And he wanted to go further, and I told him no."

"Did he do something?" I say worried. I can't read Mariana right now.

"No... no... he just said I had better just leave. You were right, he just wanted to get laid, and I was to much work." She says, tearing up slightly. I look down at my knees. Brandon has pulled away, and we are heading home again.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I say to Mariana. I see her smile at me in the rear view mirror.

"It's fine." She says. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure." I say.

"Of course, what is it?" Brandon says.

"Can we... not tell Moms about this. I know you guys said before that you wouldn't say anything if I promised not to see him again, and I broke that promise, but could you please not say anything?" Mariana begs. I look at Brandon. He nods.

"Okay... we won't say anything." I tell her. Mariana smiles.

"So... why are you both so wet?" She asks. I panic slightly, but Brandon plays it off, as if rehearsing what he is going to say when Stef and Lena ask us the same question.

"We went to the beach. Had some fun getting in the way of all the surfers." Mariana's phone rings halfway through his sentence, and I know that she is no longer listening. I look back at her, she has a look of pure terror on her face.

"Mariana." I say, "What's wrong?" She looks up at me, handing me her phone with the same look of shock.

It's a text message from Lexi. A message saying that her family isn't coming back to America.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So.. was this chapter any good. I kinda just wrote it in one go, because I really wanted to get it posted. How was the Callie/Brandon stuff. Was the Mariana drama just really stupid? I'm sorry if it was, I just wanted to create a bit of tension between Callie and Mariana before the big cliffhanger. I hope it wasn't stupid. This chapter was a lot harder to write for some reason. _

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
